Okai Chisato
Okai Chisato (岡井千聖, born June 21, 1994 in Saitama, Japan) is a member of the group ℃-ute under Hello! Project. She is also a member of Mellowquad and the leader of Team Okai. History ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2002 - 2005 Okai Chisato first joined Hello! Project in 2002 as one of the fifteen children chosen from the Hello! Project Kids auditions. In 2004 Berryz Koubou was formed, with the intention of rotating the kids throughout the unit. Okai didn't make the original pick, and the idea was eventually dropped. The remaining kids ended up forming ℃-ute in 2005. The group didn't make its official debut until late in 2006, with their first major label single released in 2007. 2007 She was a member of Little Gatas until she was added to Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. She was also a part of the unit Athena & Robikerottsu consisting of Okai, Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika, and Nakajima Saki in 2007. They sang the opening and ending theme song for the anime Robby & Kerobby. 2009 She was put in the revival unit for Tanpopo with Kamei Eri, Mitsui Aika, and Kumai Yurina. 2010 A video of Okai covering the dance for Dance de Bakoon! was uploaded to ℃-ute's Official Youtube Channel. It achieved 100,000 views in 2 days; upon reaching 500,000 views, ℃-ute's new single Aitai Lonely Christmas was released in celebration. On November 27, Okai became the first member of ℃-ute to get her own single and a separate listing on iTunes. Before the year ended, she released two more songs on iTunes. 2011 On January 24, Okai released another song on iTunes. The Solo Live 2011 Vol.1 ~Kaisha de Odotte Mita!~ was also released. The CD contains two songs from her iTunes list, while the DVD has singing and dancing of 12 songs. On July 4, 2011, Okai and Ishikawa Rika starred in a mini drama titled "Tokusou Shirei! Aichi Police". Okai also starred in a stage play featuring Nakajima Saki, Miyamoto Karin and Kudo Haruka. titled 1974 Ikunayo. 2012 On April 18, it was announced that Okai, Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, and Suzuki Airi will star in a new stage play titled Theatre in the Round. The stage play ran from May 15-17. 2013 On March 2, at SATOYAMA e Ikou! ~Forest For Rest~, Okai was announced a member of the new SATOUMI movement unit, Mellowquad, along with fellow ℃-ute member Yajima Maimi and Berryz Koubou's Tokunaga Chinami and Natsuyaki Miyabi. On April 1, it was announced Okai will have a regular Thursday segment on CBC’s “Go Go Smile”. Profile *'Name': Okai Chisato (岡井千聖) *'Birth Date': June 21, 1994 (age 19) *'Birthplace': Saitama, Japan *'Nickname': Chisa *'Blood type': A *'Height': 152cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Member **2005-06-11: ℃-ute Member *'Years in ℃-ute:' 7 Years *'℃-ute Color:' **'Blue' (2006-2009) **'Green' (2009-present) *'Hello! Project Groups': **Hello! Project Kids (2002-) **℃-ute (2005–) **Athena & Robikerottsu (2007–2008) **Tanpopo (2009-) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-) **BeriKyuu (2011-) **Mellowquad (2013-) *'Shuffle Groups': **H.P. All Stars (2004) *'Other': **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–) Hello! Project Daihyakka (2004) Details *'Hobbies:' Watching movies, collecting purikura *'Special Skill:' Getting along with anyone *'Strong Point: '''Making everyone laugh *'Weak Point:' Fooling around too much *'Habit:' Walking like a crab *'Favorite Color: Blue, light blue, brown *'''Favorite Flower: Cosmos and sunflower *'Favorite Movie: '''The Terminator, Backdraft, Nankyoku Monogatari *'Favorite Book:' Shonen Magazine *'Favorite Word:' "Nice" *'Favorite Season:' Summer and winter *'Favorite Food:' Asian pears, kalbi kuk bap, sushi *'Least Favorite Food:' Eggplant *'Favorite Song:' Uwaki na Honey Pie and GET UP! Rapper *'Charm Point:' Eyes Singles Participated In ℃-ute *Massara Blue Jeans *Soku Dakishimete *Ooki na Ai de Motenashite *Wakkyanai (Z) *Sakura Chirari *Meguru Koi no Kisetsu *Tokaikko Junjou *LALALA Shiawase no Uta *Koero! Rakuten Eagles *Namida no Iro *Edo no Temari Uta II *FOREVER LOVE *Bye Bye Bye! *Shochuu Omimai Moshiagemasu *EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! *SHOCK! *Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ *Dance de Bakoon! *Akuma de Cute na Seishun Graffiti *Aitai Lonely Christmas *Kiss me Aishiteru *Momoiro Sparkling *Makeruna Wasshoi! (Bekimasu) *Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko *Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (BeriKyuu) *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku *Chou HAPPY SONG (BeriKyuu) *Aitai Aitai Aitai na *Kono Machi *Crazy Kanzen na Otona *Kanashiki Amefuri/Adam to Eve no Dilemma Athena & Robikerottsu *Shouri no BIG WAVE!!! *Seishun! LOVE Lunch H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Discography Indies Singles *2011.05.17 Romantic Ukare Mode Digital Singles #2010.11.27 LOVE Namida Iro (LOVE涙色) (Matsuura Aya cover) #2010.12.10 Manatsu no Kousen (真夏の光線 ) (Morning Musume cover) #2010.12.10 Egao ni Namida ~Thank You! My Dear Firends~ (Matsuura Aya cover) #2011.01.24 Romantic Ukare Mode (ロマンティック 浮かれモード) ((Fujimoto Miki cover) #2011.03.29 Furusato (ふるさ) (Morning Musume cover) Digital Albums *2012 Okai Chisato Solo Collection Vol.2 Solo Songs *2012.02.02 Tokai no Neon ga Odoroku Kurai no Utsukushisa ga Hoshii (都会のネオンが驚くくらいの美しさがほしい; ''I Want To Be Beautiful Enough To Overshadow the Neon Lights of the City) *2012.04.18 Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (君は自転車　私は電車で帰宅; You Ride Your Bicycle, While I Catch the Train To Get Home) (C-ute cover) *2013.04.03 Kanashiki Heaven (悲しきヘブン; Sad Heaven) (Okai Part Ver.) Image DVDs *2010.12.24 Chissaa (ちっさー) *2011.12.09 IMP. GIRL (“e-Hello!” DVD) Live DVDs *2011.02.25 Solo Live 2011 Vol.1 ~Kaisha de Odottemita!~ Live in Heaven (会社で踊ってみた) *2011.04.18 Solo Live 2011 Vol.2 ~Hanzomon de Odottemita!!~ (半蔵門で踊ってみた) Photobooks Solo Photobooks *2010.12.22 Chisato Digital Photobooks *2010.10.05 Alo-Hello! C-ute (アロハロ！℃-ute) (Chisa version) *2012.03.06 Cutest (Chisa version) *2012.10.22 Alo-Hello! C-ute 2012 (アロハロ！℃-ute 2012) (Chisa version) Concert Photobooks *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Works Film *2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語) *2004 Hotaru no Hoshi (ほたるの星) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (as Maruoka Kaori) *2011 Gomennasai (ゴメンナサイ) TV Programs *2002–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012– Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2013– Go Go Smile TV Dramas *2011 Tokusou Shirei! Aichi Police (特捜指令！アイチ★ポリス) (as Mai) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Theater *2011 1974 (Ikunayo) (1974(イクナヨ)) *2012 STRONGER (ストロンガー) *2012 Theater in The Round (青山円形劇場) *2013 Sakura no Hanataba (さくらの花束) as Koyamada Mei (小山田芽以) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) Music Videos *2007 Honto no Jibun - Buono! Magazines *2011.03.xx Confetti vol.075 (with Nakajima Saki) *2011.12.xx Confetti vol.084 (with Nakajima Saki) *2012.04.11 D-GIRLS ~The dancers of social media~ (Mook) *2013.04.06 Top Yell (with Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Tsugunaga Momoko, Iikubo Haruna, Fukuda Kanon, Hagiwara Mai, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura) *2013.06.28 Anican R YanYan vol.7 (with Suzuki Airi and Hagiwara Mai) Solo Events 1st Event (2008.06.??) *Ganbacchae! by Morning Musume *Ekimae no Dai Happening by Fujimoto Miki 2nd Event (2008.09.??) * Koi no Hana by Abe Natsumi *Bishoujo Shinri by ℃-ute 3rd Event (2009.04.??) *Robokiss by W *Zutto Suki de Ii Desu ka by Matsuura Aya *Big dreams by ℃-ute 4th Event (2009.11.??) *Bokura no Kagayaki by ℃-ute *As ONE by ℃-ute *ONLY YOU by Zoku・v-u-den *EVERYDAY Zekkouchou! by ℃-ute 5th Event (2010.4.??) *ONLY YOU by Zoku・v-u-den *Watarasebashi by Matsuura Aya *Hajimete Kuchibiru wo Kasaneta Yoru by Matsuura Aya *Koi no Jubaku by Berryz Koubou Trivia *Okai has two little sisters, Asuna and Mion, and two little brothers, Tsubasa and Rimu. Asuna was a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *She is good friends with Hagiwara Mai. *Has said Fujimoto Miki is the Hello! Project member she respects the most. *She has two dogs and a turtle. *She often plays "Mario Kart" with the ℃-ute members. *She is the first member of ℃-ute to get her own single and own listing on iTunes. *Is the last active member of ℃-ute to get a photobook. *She is good friends with Tsugunaga Momoko from Berryz Koubou and often mimics her. *Okai's audition song was "Country Roads" from the anime movie "Whisper of the Heart". *She has a scar on the right side of her nose. She said she got it before joining Hello! Project. *She was known as a "tomboy" in the early years of ℃-ute while she had short hair. *She has become very popular with posting dance videos on ℃-ute's YouTube account (ocutechannel). *Okai was the first member of ℃-ute to dye her hair brown. She first had it dyed around the time she joined Hello! Project Kids. *Okai sometimes says that she looks Brazilian because of her naturally tan skin. *Okai is scared of ghosts. *Okai had a minor role in Buono!'s movie "Gomennasai". *Okai is the only current member of ℃-ute with type A blood. *Kiss me Aishiteru is the first single in which she was a lead singer. *Okai had the most solo lines in Momoiro Sparkling. *Claimed that she has dog eyes. *When Okai went to karaoke with some girls, she said they sung ''AKB48 ''and ''Momoiro Clover ''songs, and got booed. For a couple of days after that, she was getting death threats and people telling her to graduate. *In Team Okai she covers Sayashi Riho. *Okai and Yajima Maimi are the only two current Hello! Project members who are still in Gatas Brilhantes H.P. *Has same first name as Moritaka Chisato, the first UFP artist, and the original singer of Kono Machi, their 20th single, a cover single. Gallery OkaiYaon.jpg|Okai Chisato, May 2013 579207 548846635135612 1203860768 n.jpg|Okai Chisato, March 2013 Img20130301082903289.jpg|Okai Chisato, March 2013 Img20130124063553661.jpg|Okai Chisato, January 2013 Chisato216-82606.jpg| Okai Chisato, November 2012 Img20120902072825201.jpg|Okai Chisato, July 2012 Img20120828091122191.jpg|Okai Chisato, June 2012 Ojythnkai.png|Okai Chisato, April 2012 Img20120328132025663.jpg|Okai Chisato, January 2012 Img20120325032923265.jpg|Okai Chisato, January 2012 Img20120621035119247.jpg|Okai Chisato, November 2011 Okai_chii.jpg|Okai Chisato, 2009 in Tanpopo# G8799266.jpg|Okai Chisato, March 2008 OkaiEscalation.jpg|Okai Chisato, March 2008 Okailalala.jpg|Okai Chisato, February 2008 Okailunch.jpg|Okai Chisato, February 2008 Okaibigwave.jpg|Okai Chisato, November 2007 Okaitokaikko.jpg|Okai Chisato, October 2007 Okaimeguru.jpg|Okai Chisato, July 2007 Okaichikara.jpg|Okai Chisato, April 2007 Okai_Chisato_427.jpg|Okai Chisato, July 2006 G8778709.jpg|Okai Chisato, July 2006 Chisato_okai_massara_blue_jeans.jpg|Okai Chisato, May 2006 Koinu29.jpg|Okai Chisato, December 2002 Okaichisato_join.jpg|Okai Chisato, 2002 External Links *Official ℃-ute Blog *Official ℃-ute Profile (Hello! Project) cs:Okai Chisatode:Okai Chisato Category:C-ute Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:Tanpopo Category:Blood type A Category:1994 births Category:2002 additions Category:Members from Saitama Category:Athena & Robikerottsu Category:June Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Okai Chisato Photobooks Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Okai Chisato Albums Category:Robby and Kerobby Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:BeriKyuu Category:Soloist Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Green Member Color Category:Blue Member Color Category:Okai Chisato Category:Okai Chisato DVDs Category:Okai Chisato Singles Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Mellowquad Category:Unit leaders